Life's True Purpose
by Addicted2greatness
Summary: What is the true purpose of life? Tony has it all figured out, the true purpose of life is love. There is no one Tony love's more than Pepper Potts, nothing has made him happier and now they are going to get married! please do roast me too bad on my grammar and story style, this is my first time doing a fanfic and I did it as a favor for @yoshy7ma.
1. Chapter 1 The Proposal

**Life's True Purpose**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _ **The Proposal**_

For centuries now, people have been trying to figure out the true purpose of life. I have to say for the most part that they are all wrong and I'm right. Why? Don't argue with me because I'm always right. I am Ironman, after all, I'm never wrong. Ok, I'll admit I have been wrong in some instances but this, this I'm right about. When asked what the purpose of life, people get all philosophical or they use science and they are those people who think money, success and whatever superficial, the materialistic thing that they can think of is the purpose of life. people think that you need to work hard to get money, you work hard to determine the kind of person you are. Money is just a bonus that shows how hard working and dedicated you really are. I know what you're gonna say, but what about the people who come into money? These people are lazy, spoiled, entitled, opinionated but stupid and will give bad advice. yes, I have money and success and a lot of other things but that's not what brought me happiness. All that was a short happiness but this, this was long lasting and you have to work hard, the people who work hard are guaranteed to have or get this but the entitled people never will. Then there's me, sure I might be full of jokes, sarcasm, money, good looks, charm, success and a whole list of other things. The one thing that has brought me true happiness, the one thing has been the light at the end of my tunnel, the one thing that I need to stop doing is saying so many puns or whatever I'm doing. What I'm trying to say, the only true purpose in life is finding someone to share it with. I have to admit that I wasn't exactly looking, I was having too much fun. Lucky for me, the one thing that I wouldn't be able to live without walked through my door. She came to me but she didn't make it easy and I suppose I didn't make it easy either. I was tough to deal with, too much to handle, to a point that we had to take a "break". But then she came back to me, you can only imagine my excitement. I was so overwhelmed by her presence, I thought it was a dream because I couldn't remember a time when I was this happy. I was kissing her feet until she rolled her eyes and demanded I stopped, I laughed and then hugged her and she hugged me back. My heart was racing and I had a huge smile on my face and then we kissed. Oh man, that kiss; it brought back so many memories and feelings. In that moment it felt like all the pain and anger over what happened with Bucky and Steve and everything else had melted away. I hugged her tight and she stroked my back and asked me what's wrong? And it felt like we were us again like nothing had changed and we never broke up. I did change though, we did more stuff together, we communicated more and leaned on each other. I told her everything including what went on with Bucky and Steve, let me tell you she was not happy, I had never seen her that angry before and I had done a lot of stupid shit that pissed her off. This was a whole new level of anger but what fun would that be if I told Steve that she hated him, he would just have to find out on his own. Anyway, this all leads up to the big moment, I was going to ask anyway and pepper and I discussed it one day being a possibility but she had no idea that it would be at this moment.

Tony: Honey, we've been through a lot together and gotten through a lot of tough times together. I mean you've dealt with me for 20 plus years and you still stuck around, some people would applaud you just for that alone. All joking aside, you have made me the happiest I've ever been and things are better when you're around. I didn't need to search for the perfect woman because she was standing right in front of me the whole time. You make me better, you know me inside and out better than anyone. I love you and couldn't bare a second without you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man in the world?

The reporters all remain silent, either by complete shock or awe. The one thing that was for sure that Tony Stark could always steal a scene. Pepper just stood there smiling but Tony was having a heart attack. No, not a literal heart attack, his heart was just racing a mile a minute.

Someone from the crowd said: well what are you waiting for, say yes!

Pepper and Tony look around to identify the person and see that it was happy. They both shake their heads at him and laugh.

Happy: what? It's like I said before, I've been waiting since 08 for this and I don't wanna wait for a second longer.

Tony (looks at pepper) so what do you say, I mean really because you're killing me. My heart feels like it's going to explode from anticipation. Come on honey, give me an answer here because I feel like I'm going have a heart attack.

Pepper: even worse than before ( she smiles as she says that)

The reporters go oooh!

Tony laugh and pepper closes her eyes and puts her hands on her temples.

Pepper: that's not at all what I meant, I was referring to another time but that's not the point.

Tony: yeah, I'm still waiting down here. They gaze lovingly into each other's eyes as pepper smiles at him.

Happy: well woman!

Both: happy!

Happy: Well, I'm just saying we've all been waiting for a long time for this. We need answers, today!

Tony: well pepper?

Pepper: (she smiles at him again) of course I'll marry you.

Tony :(stands up and continues gazing into her eyes) now, is that a yes because I just wanna confirm so there's no confusion.

Pepper: (gazes deeply into his eyes and smirks at him sideways) that's a yes

Tony looks at her sideways like he's waiting for something from her. She just shakes her head and shouts at the ceiling yes! And then she looks back at him in the most lovingly way possible and says yes again. Tony places one hand on her face with a huge grin on his face and pepper places both hands on his, then their foreheads touch and they kiss. The newsroom goes crazy with excitement reporting their story.

Happy: put the ring on!

They laugh again and Tony stops for a second and looks deeply into pepper's eyes and smiles. He looks at her finger.

Tony: he does have a point, looks a little bare. Hold on let me fix that( he grabs her hand with one hand and grabs the ring out of his pocket with the other. He slowly places the ring on her hand). There we go, I fixed it and now it's perfect, just like you. (They smile at each other as the reporters berate them with a million questions, pepper and Tony manage to knock each one down like a boss.)

They leave the press conference on a plane

Pepper: I must say this completely caught me off guard. I wish you would've told me this ahead of time so I could've worn something a little more…. Appropriate for the event.

Tony: what are you talking about? You look great, you always look great. (they smile at each other). To be fair I was off guard too and so was everyone else but it was the best decision I made in a long time.

Pepper: so what date did you have in mind? So we can start planning and have everything ready on time.

Tony: come on, pep! We don't need to start thinking about that right now. What we need to focus on is going to Venice for some alone time. We haven't had any of that in a while, just some time to get away.

Pepper: why do you always suggest Venice? What's so great about Venice?

Tony: Venice was the most fun we ever had, I just want to relieve those great time with you and I just know that they are going to be better because you're there with me.

Pepper: fine. We can go to Venice, it was really fun.

Tony: see! That way we can get away from all the stress and relieve ourselves from any tension.

Pepper: why wait to Venice, to relieve our stresses?

Tony is in complete shock, a huge smile spreads on his face and he nods his head. Yes! Why wait. ( he rushes to close the door to the airplane and lifts the plan up in the air and puts it on autopilot) he grabs the champagne and glasses and pours them each a glass, they drink some and once they're done they start kissing.

An hour later, Tony has pepper in her arms and they are asleep. Tony slowly wakes up and he looks down and smiles at pepper. Friday alerts them that they have reached their destination, the plane lands but Tony doesn't wanna wake pepper. So he continues to watch pepper as she sleeps. Friday beeps in again, we have reached our destination.

Tony: gives us a moment Friday, will ya. I'm lying here with my fiance

Friday: but sir, theirs-

Tony: mute.

Pepper slowly wakes up and tony just sits there smiling

Tony: hey.( he says as he smiles at her)

Pepper: (smiles and looks at Tony) hey. That was great.

Tony: (smiles) that's only a taste of what's ahead, I have so many things planned.

Pepper: I thought we agreed on no planning.

Tony: this was effortless, no stress included.

Pepper: ok. They shower together, dry off and then get dressed in different clothes. They both have shades on and they ride a cart to their destination.

Tony: so the first thing that we can do is go to the beach, go have lunch and end the night at a hotel.

Pepper smiles at him and nods): sounds like a nice evening.

Tony: wow. I didn't think you agree so fast. Ok, then how about we skip the beach and just get dinner and then go to the hotel.

Pepper: (winces) then why not just have dinner and wine sent to the hotel.

Tony: even better!

They both smile at each other

After 3 months in Venice, pepper and Tony return back home

Pepper: that was a great vacation!

Tony: see! I told you that you would and you still managed to handle stark from Venice.

Pepper: yeah I did even meetings, it was amazing to get out of my head for a while. Now can we discuss the guest list?

Tony: we can.

Pepper: who do you wanna invite?

Tony: whoever you want to come.

Pepper: Tony( she pleads with him)

Tony: ok. Obviously, rhodey's gonna be there and happy. After that I really don't care, I don't really have a long list of friends.

Pepper: Tony,( she says as she smiles at him). It's alright if you want to invite some of the Avengers, I feel indebted to them after all of the times they had your back and saved your life.

Tony: ( Tony can't help but smile at how well pepper knows him. That's what he always loved and respected about pepper. She knew him so well, sometimes it amazed him at how well she knew him and all he could do was smile. These were one of those times but he wasn't just smiling at how well she knew him, he was smiling because he was finally happy. Really happy with the woman that he loved, the one woman he could turn to when his world was literally falling around him. He would only say cheesy stuff like that to her because Rhodey and Happy would tease him about but he didn't care because that's how much he loved her). You know me so well.

Pepper: (Gets closer to and places one hand on his shoulder and another on his face. Almost like she was telling him to relax, Tony let's out a sigh and smiles lovingly at pepper. But you already knew that( they both smile at each other). But you already know that.

Tony laughs in disbelief as pepper once again was able to read his thoughts. " I love this woman so much, what did I do to ever deserve such a perfect woman like her".

Pepper: because I love you and you finally worked up the courage to tell me the same.

Tony: can you read minds, seriously?! Because you always know what I'm thinking.

Pepper: I just know you, you're not that difficult to figure out.

Tony: yeah well tell that to everybody who's met me.

Pepper: oh I never said that you weren't hard to deal with. You are definitely hard to tell, like a non-stop pulsing migraine. I mean sometimes you would just really send me over the edge, that even Rhody and happy are willing to help kick your butt. I mean-

Tony: ok. Is this going somewhere or?

Pepper: (smiles at Tony) but at the end of the day I love you. I love you and care about you more than I have ever cared about anyone, you make me so happy that at times I can't contain myself. You're the best part of my life, you complete me. Which makes all of the fighting and bickering worth it.

Tony: really?(smiles)

Pepper: mmm-hmm

Tony: that was beautiful, did you practice that?

Pepper: no. I got it online actually.

Tony: really which site?

Pepper:

Tony: ah! I've heard of that site.

They both burst out laughing. Tony lends in for a kiss when they are distracted by a knock at the door.

Pepper:(looks at tony confused) were you expecting company?

Tony: right now, no! ( whoever was interrupting pepper and Tony's intimate moment better had been bleeding or they were going to be)

Pepper (goes to the door) I'll get it. ( pepper laughs)

Tony: honey, no. I don't know who it is. No one knows were back home, so I don't know who is at the door.

Pepper: you told Rhody and Happy drove us here.

Tony: Well, they know better. ( tony grabs pepper and puts her behind him) who is it?!

The guy behind the door: it's Steve!

Tony opens the door and pepper rolls her eyes and sides steps tony to exit the door.

Steve: bye, pep! (Steve waves smiling)

Tony: what's going on?

Steve: (smiling) nothing's going on.

Tony: you look a little weird.( Tony looks suspiciously at steve)

Steve:( his smile fades) Nah man I just wanted to congratulate you and pepper for getting back together and now you're getting married.( Steve smiles and laughter as he stares at Tony, he claps


	2. Chapter 2 The List

**Chapter 2:**

 **The List** **  
**

his hands and then hugs tony) that's great tony! I wrote you letters for three months now, didn't you get them.

Tony: no, I and pepper were away on vacation for three months.

Steve: oh, well now that your home you can read them.

Tony: or you could tell me what you said, now that you're here. I just think that would be a lot of reading and I'm probably gonna end up not reading it anyway, so.

Steve:( takes a second to think) well, basically. Congratulations.

Tony: so, what brought you here at this hour. ( tony grins)

Steve: I interrupted something didn't I, that's why you're mad. Aren't you?

Tony: I'm not mad( he smiles)

Steve: yes you are I can tell.

Tony: is there a reason why you're here.

Steve: ok!ok! Ok! The gig is up! The reason why I came here because I want an invite to the wedding.

Tony: umm, you have to ask pepper, she's in charge of the list.

Steve: oh

Tony: oh what?

Steve: I know what that means, she doesn't want me to go. She doesn't like me and that's why she ran out of here when I came.

Tony: I'm so sorry cap, she hasn't really gotten over it.

Steve: Oh come on! I have to go, I wanna see you guys get married. I've been waiting for this day for a long time.

Tony: ok, well I'm gonna go to sleep now.

Steve: alright! Alright! I'll leave.

Tony: can a man your age see at this time of night.

Steve: ok, I'm leaving.

There are really only two relationships in Tony's life in which he's been willing to assume a lower status and one's with Pepper obviously, equal footing, and the other is with Cap. - Robert Downey Junior- from Tumblr by tony starking

Tony (smiles and shakes his head) you can come out now baby

Pepper: I'm sorry about that.

Tony: I know, it's outta character for you. To dismiss someone like that and to be mad, you usually hide it or you do it in a nice way. I never saw you be so blunt before.

Pepper: I 's just, what you told me made me so upset especially seeing how much it upset you. seeing your face when you told me, you looked so-you look stuck. I can't imagine what you must be going through, your so strong.

Tony: you way stronger than me, you held me up so many times and you're braver than me. I'm so thankful that I have you in my life, I'm sorry.

Pepper: for what?

Tony: being an idiot for so long and ruining the moment.

Pepper: you're not guilty of either.

Tony: (smiles) I love you, what say we pick up where we left off.

Pepper: ( smiles and takes the drink from tony's hand) later

Tony nods in approval and then lends in for a kiss when his phone goes off. Tony smacks his hands against the table and pepper laughs, tony smiles at pepper as he looks at the phone.

Pepper: who is it?

Tony (smiles at the phone) Rhodey

Pepper (smiles) oh tell him i said hey.

Tony: i'm not gonna answer it, whatever he has to say can wait until were in the middle of something here.

Pepper: doesn't feel like the middle, feels like the start but you should answer the phone call. We can get on top of the other thing later. She gets up and walks away.

Tony: not what you want to say?

Pepper just turns around and smiles at tony

Tony: oh! Oooh yeah

Pepper laughs and walks away

Tony (answers the phone) this better be important ( he says annoyed)

Rhodey: well there's a pressing issue concerning a heat tracking missile

Tony: what's the problem?

Rhodey: someone stole it and said that they were gonna use it on to blow up the white house.

Tony: that plot line is played out rhodes.

Rhodey: what? What are you talking about tony?

Tony: terrorist trying to blow up the white house, i'm pretty sure that's been done before.

Rhodey: well clearly they never saw the movie, get your ass down here stark.

Tony: well i'm not going if your gonna talk to me like that.

Rhodey: seriously?

Tony: your words were very hurtful, I mean i'm a person too and you called me not the other way around. So i don't know why you're so angry.

Rhodey: fine. What do you want me to do?

Tony: apologize.

Rhodey: what?! Tell me your joking right now, we have more pressing issues at hand and you want to play around.

Tony: why are you still being rude, it's totally uncalled for. I'm not asking for much, all i want is an apologize from my so called best friend. Who by the way just hurt my feelings and was rude to me.

Rhodey: fine, i'm sorry. Now can you get down here!

Tony: nope!

rhodey: what? Why not!

Tony: that wasn't a proper apology, you need to mean it.

Rhodey: ok, fine! Tony i'm so sorry that it won't happen again, you were right and i apologize.

Tony: (burst out laughing)

Rhodey: son of a

Tony: oh my god! That was too funny, i almost burst a blood vessel trying to hold it in longer. That was great, it's so great that i just might make it my ringtone.

Rhodey: do whatever you want, just get down here!

Tony: i'm sorry, you have reached the life size model of tony stark. Please leave a message and The actual tony will get back to you when he can, if he ever does or feels like it. Beeep!

Rhodey: tony! Tony! Man, i know that's you!

The door to the building opens and rhodey turns around in slow motion

A bang echos through the room and rhodey falls slowly to the floor

Rhodey: there's no way this is possible

Rhodey drops the phone and closes his eyes

Tony: ( tony has a huge smile on his face) don't believe it then why are you talk to the life size model of me on the phone while i stand here before you.

Rhodey: how?!

Pepper: he's tony stark.

Tony (looks at her and smile) you heard her. Are you being serious with this, get off the floor now. You can't still be in shock, I mean i thought you be happy since you can walk again.

Rhodey: it's been a blessing, thanks tony.

Tony: anything for you pal. So are you going to continue to lie on the floor for the remaining of our surprise party or?

rhodey:(looks at tony upside down in shock) what! How did you know.

Tony: i know the difference between when your lying and telling the truth. Like that time we went to little tijuana making out with they hooker and when you lifted up her skirt and found out it was a guy. You tired to tell me that you didn't know and you weren't enjoying yourself. You should know Rhodes, I'm your friend no matter what's your sexual preference is.

Rhodey: that did not happen! None of what he just said happen, do you hear me (Rhody says as he looks around the room).

Tony: it's ok folks, he's not ready to come out of the closet just yet.

Rhodey: you're not funny! These guys are going to start really thinking that.

Tony just burst out laughing and pepper tries to hide her smile

Rhodey: of come on pep, not you too.

Pepper: Hey, what you do on your free time is your business.

Tony laughs and this time pepper joins in

Rhodey: unbelievable! ( Rhody attempts to walk away)

Tony(laughing) oh come on sourpuss, don't walk away it's just a joke. You make yourself such an easy target, I couldn't resist.

Rhodey: very nice.

Tony: the reason why we're here, I mean the reason why we're really her. I mean we could be in bed right now

Pepper: Tony!

Tony: right, I wanted to know…. If you would be my best man.

Rhodey: pass! Hard pass! (Rhody walks away)

Tony (and pepper are in shock) what just happened?!

Pepper: he said no.

Rhody:( comes out of nowhere) ha!

Pepper: ( jumps up and holds on to Tony's shoulder) oh my god! (she holds herself up on Tony's shoulder, she lies her her head on Tony's shoulder and exhales)

Tony: you scared the crap out of me, nearly gave me a heart attack.

Rhodey: yes! I got you, you said you knew when I was lying but clearly, you didn't. It would be an honor to be your best man, I mean we waited long enough.

Tony: well I guess I have to find a new best man. You're not gonna be my best man with that attitude, Ii- I can't-do it.

Rhodey: (smiles) i'm not falling for it, not again.

Pepper: again

Tony burst out laughing

Pepper: what?

tony: i got him to apology to me for no reason

Pepper smirks

Rhodey: it's not funny, ok. He's been blackmailing me for weeks.

They all laugh together

Tony: excellent set up man, very well done.

Rhodey: i wish i could take the credit but it was all Happy, he had a decorator come in and do the whole thing.

Tony: very nice ( he smiles as he looks around) very well done, (he points to pepper) she goes crazy over this stuff

Pepper: i do not!

Tony: she does, last time we were in venice, we went touring around venice and we did a little this and that, she was so obsessed with the scenery. I could tell that she wanted to take everything back home. She was so adorable as she just smiled and looked at everything around her.

Tony and pepper smile at each other

Rhodey: venice sounds like a lot of fun.

Tony: spit it out rhodes.

Rhodey: what?

Tony: i don't have all day, i'm not gonna be at this party much longer.

Rhodey: ok! Ok! I lied to you before.

Tony: really, i had no idea. This is really shocking and news to me, i'm completely blown away by this revelation. Out with it!

Rhodey: everyone wanted me to ask you, who was on the list?

Tony and pepper: what?!

Rhodey: the list! Everyone's dying to know who's on the list and who's not.

Tony: we haven't made a list yet.

Rhodey: ( started at tony suspiciously) you haven't made a list yet? Come on this is me you're taking too.

Pepper: we just haven't had the time to make a list yet. With all the running around we've been doing, with work and wedding planning. We just haven't had the time to sit down and make a list because we've been spending that time just enjoying each other's company without stressing out over not hurting anyone's feeling.


	3. Chapter 3 The Competition:Invite War

**Chapter 3:**

 **The Competition:** _ **Invite War**_

Tony: she's right, we haven't even thought of a list yet. If there was a list though, you would be at the top of and just to confirm you are the best man, so of course, your gonna be there.

Rhodey: thanks, man( walks away and mouths something to the avenger, guardians of the galaxy, peter parker and doctor strange and etc that tony and pepper didn't have a list yet. They all began to plot in their head how they were gonna get on the list. Just as they were about to approach Tony and pepper, they saw that they were gone).

Tony and pepper are driving back home and talking about the list

Tony: I'm not sure we should be doing this.

Pepper: doing what?

Tony: talking about this in the car, it could be bugged. Everyone could be listening to us discussing this right now. I heard that Natasha was begging to get on the invite list.

Pepper: I'm sure should never try to put a listening device in our car just to see if she's on the list or night.

Tony: what about the list?

Pepper: who do we wanna invite?

Tony: peter parker, Bruce… Ummm…( turns to pepper) who do you wanna invite?

Pepper: besides the people that we have already have on the list?

Tony: of course.

Pepper: Natasha.

Tony: really?

Pepper: of course tony, she saved your life.

Tony: ok, keep going.( he motions his hands in a circular motion)

Pepper: Betty Ross, Jane, Gamora, Peggy, Lois lane, felicity queen, Emma Jones and her husband Killian. Cisco, barry, iris, Caitlyn, Sara Lance, Laurel, Oliver! I totally forgot about him!

Tony: not really because you just said his name.

Pepper: Barry Allen, ray, John Diggle.

Tony: (smiles)

pepper: what?(she smiles)

Tony: Nothing, I'm just thinking that Mom and Dad would have loved you. They would love to see me marry you, I can hear dad now. (in his dad's voice) " son, she's the one thing you've gotten right in your life.

Pepper: you've done a lot of things that your dad would have been proud of.

Tony (just looks at pepper with his head cock to the side and smiles) I'm just happy to have you in my life, you're the one thing I've been searching for in my life and I finally have you. If somewhere were to ask me what my ideal perfect woman was, I would say it was you. Wow! That was really cheesy but true. (smiles at her and she smiles back then he scratches his head) should we continue with the list? Let's continue with the list.

Pepper: can we continue this in the morning?

Tony: of course we can.

They both head up to their bedroom to sleep

Round 1:

The next morning pepper wakes to the aroma of breakfast being made, she turns to her side and notices that Tony is already up. She smiles and rolls out of bed and walks down she turns the corner and she faces the kitchen she noticed that Bruce is sitting at the dining table. Pepper stares in shock and embarrassment and she runs upstairs before Bruce can see her, in her and Tony's room she grabs some clothes, takes a shower, gets dressed, brush her teeth and puts some makeup on.

Pepper: morning tony! Bruce! ( she gives him a hug) hey, when did you get here.

Bruce: Ummm. About 30mins ago, I just wanted to update Tony on my whereabouts.

Pepper: and?

Tony (appears from out the kitchen with 2 plates and a napkin over his forearm): apparently, he was in Thor's dimension. A place that, one point all the Avengers tried to fight to get to but we all ended up losing.

Tony: (Pepper walks up to him and tries to grab a plate from him but he shakes his head) I got it sweetheart.)(Tony places a plate one end of the table and another plate at the other then returns to the kitchen for another plate.)

Pepper: so, Bruce. What brings you by?

Tony: ( Tony returns with his plate and sits next to pepper, he stares at Bruce and then pepper) the list!

Bruce: what- that is- true. It's actually very much true. ( Bruce smiles nervously).

Tony: see. Told ya. ( Tony looks at Bruce) I don't know it could be catastrophic if you got angry during the ceremony… but I'm afraid of what you might do to me if I don't invite you.

Pepper: you're already invited.( she smiles at bruce and looks at Tony, almost to tell him to stop torturing Barker like that.)

Bruce: thanks, pepper, I can't wait. i guess I can wait a little longer, I mean we waited long enough.

Tony: (Tony looks thrown off by this reply, like his face is saying what and excuse me, what did you just say and what is that supposed to mean) what?

Bruce: so is there an invite or…

Pepper smiles and looks at Tony, Tony nods and mouths " go ahead and give it to him". Pepper goes to her desk and pulls out a letter that says Bruce on it. The envelope is sophisticated and elegant with a bold letter engraved into the envelope. The envelope is green and written in black letter with gold lining.

Bruce (is impressed by the envelope): wow. These envelopes are fancy, impressive.

Tony: Rhodes took care of the decoration.

Bruce: (laughs) right.

Pepper: he's not joking, he actually did. He begged us to, he said: " as the best man it is my job to take care of all of the boring wedding stuff". I didn't have the heart to correct him, so we're just letting him do it.

Bruce: oh.

Tony: ( puts his head down and chuckles)

Bruce: (smiles) what?

Tony: she's kidding. A new friend of pepper insisted on handling the invites, she said she has a knack for this sort of thing.

Bruce: what's her name?

Pepper: felicity Queen but her last name used to be Smoak. she 's a great hacker and she hacked into everyone's personal itinerary to find out what kind of invite to make them and for other reasons.(pepper looks away nervously as she rocks back and forth on her heels.)

Tony just looks at her and smiles and then turns to bruce

Bruce: (looks at pepper and then at Tony) what reasons?

Tony: it's fine, it's a long story. I 'm done talking about it.

Bruce: you never started talking about it, what going on?

Tony: (smiles and looks to the side and then looks back at Bruce) I just don't wanna talk about it.

Bruce: ( looks at Tony and shakes his head in understanding) ok. Thanks for the invite.( then he exits the house)

Tony exhales sharply and looks at his shoes

Pepper (smiles at him and puts her hand on his shoulder and then gently uses her other hand to lift his face up. When their eyes meet, he smile as he gazes into her eyes.) let's go on that couples walk that you wanted to go on.

Tony: (smiles) I thought you had work.

Pepper: this is more important. Besides, I'm the CEO and i'm allowed showdown time to, recharge.

Tony: not everyone runs on batteries, pepper.

The both smile

Pepper: well, we can run and then we can recharge later. ( she says seductively)

Tony: yeah!( he says seductively) that's way better.

Pepper (giggles) I'm going to go up and put on my running outfit.

Tony: me too.

pepper:(They both get dressed and pepper turns around and looks at tony's outfit) oh my, what is that?

Tony: (confused) what? Matching outfits, all cute couples do that.

Pepper: not couples our age, we'll look ridiculous.

Tony: first of all, you could never look ridiculous and second of all... I look great in this outfit.

Pepper: ( gives Tony a sideways disapproving look)

Tony: fine! I'll change..the pants. ( tony runs upstairs)

Pepper: Tony! ( she shakes her head and laughs)

Pepper remembers how tony excitedly told her to wake up and get dressed because they were going shopping, she didn't understand why they couldn't wait until she fully woke up to go shopping, anyway she obliged him, she got out of bed,, she showered, brushed her teeth, got dressed and they both headed to the car. They buckled up and Tony smiled at pepper and she smiled back before they drove off. She stared at him suspiciously as they continued to drive, she wondered what he was up to. She wondered a million times but each time, she didn't know what was going on and this time was no different. He finally asked her what she was doing and she asked what he was doing but instead of telling pepper, he just smiled and kept driving. This only made pepper more suspicious, she ran through all of the possibilities in her mind but couldn't settle on what she actually thought he was doing. Her thoughts stopped in their track when they actually up to a mall. "Yup, never saw that one coming. We're actually at a shopping center, going for the obvious. I never would've thought of it.( she said to herself as she stared at the mall.) tony gently tugged on her hand, telling to let's go.

Tony: ( smiles and tugs on her hand again) come on, sweetie.

Pepper continued to stare at him suspiciously and Tony just laughed and tugged at her again

Tony: come on babe. All will be revealed inside.

Pepper: fine.

They walk past the mall and walk past several stores before tony passes one that he's been looking for. He stops in front of the store with his hands held together as he gazes down at pepper and bites. Pepper looks around and then looks at him confused.

Pepper: what?

Tony: were here. ( he says pointing to the store)

Pepper: what?!( she says in a shocked tone and raises her voice a little) what do you mean, we're here?! Why are we at a sports store?

Tony: to buy our sports gear. You suggested that we do more couple stuff together instead tinkering with the bots. Well, this is it! We can work out together and then have a nice picnic.

Pepper: what? Fine, alright if that's what you want to do.

Tony (and pepper go into the store and look for exercise clothes, they each find episodes that they like and they go to their dressing takes off the outfit, satisfied with the look when Tony approaches her dressing room door. He knocks and pepper opens the door, Tony is holding an exercise outfit with two fingers. Tony has a smile on his face as the outfit rocks between his two fingers. ) try this on.

Pepper looks at him skeptically

Tony: please.

Pepper (takes the outfit from his fingers) fine!

Tony: thanks(smiles) I like your other choice as well, looks like we'll be matching. I got a few other outfits that look like yours as well.

Pepper: you followed me around the store

Tony: (laughs) you noticed.

Pepper: were the only ones here.( pepper smirks and heads to the cash register to pay for her stuff and Tony buys his stuff.)

Tony and pepper walk outside when they hear a loud explosion, they look up and see a building collapsing. Tony looks at pepper saying with his eyes that he's so sorry that this is ruining their date. Pepper looks disappointed but nods her head in understanding. Tony twist his watch and transforms into Ironman and he flies to the building to save people from getting hit with rubble. As Tony goes to help the people, he hears screaming in the distance. The screams are coming from the building. Tony quickly searches for the voice, it's a woman and she's been knocked unconscious. Tony removes the barrier that almost crushed her and he flies her down to safety, he calls for an ambulance on the street and puts her in one. Tony is flying home when hit by a missile, Tony lands right on their car and knocks pepper unconscious as she's driving.

When pepper wakes up she is in a hospital, she can't remember how she got here or what lead her here. She touches her head because it hurts so much and notices that she has seven stitches and bandage on her head. Wait! It was starting to slowly come back to her, she remembers she was driving when she saw tony falling from the sky. That's what made her stop and she was just about to get out of the car when thump! And then everything went black. She had to find tony, she took the IV from her veins and the breather from her nose and attempted to get out of the hospital bed but she falls. The floor is hard and cold, almost like the floor had been wet but it wasn't. The floor was just unbearably cold. Someone had picked her up and was talking to her but she was still impacted by the fall.

Doctor: whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Not so fast there. What do you think you were doing?

Pepper: going to see my fiance.( she says as she rubs her head)

Doctor: you feel that?(the doctor points) you have a major concussion, you're not going to be doing anything for a couple of months.

Pepper: what?! Tony and I have a lot of wedding planning to do!

Doctor: I'm sure that one of your friends can take care of that for you. You have to get some rest.

Pepper: I have a company to run.

Doctor: rest! Ms. Potts, rest!

Pepper crosses her arms and rolls her eyes in the hospital bed as the doctor leaves and Natasha walks in with a concerned look on her face,

Natasha: you alright potts(concerned tone in her voice)

Pepper: could be better but I'll be fine,

Natasha (smiles) that's always good to hear.

Pepper: where's tony?

Natasha (looks down as if she didn't hear the question. Natasha was a specially trained spy, of course, she could play it off and lie to pepper but she didn't want to.) he's in surgery, he's been in surgery for a couple of months now. He was hurt really bad from the missile and the fall but not as badly as he would've been if he didn't have the suit on.

Pepper: (had been in shock, did Natasha just say months? They had been in a hospital for months, she had been in a coma for months! Pepper was so worried about Tony that she started to panic, the monitors started to beep louder and louder and faster each moment. She couldn't breathe and the air around her started to dense, she was losing oxygen and she started to black out.)

Natasha: help! We need help in here! We need someone's help in here! Doctor! Doctor! ( Natasha runs outside to Doctor strange) I need your help!

Steve: (concerned) what's going on!

Natasha: ( looks at Steve) she's going into shock.

Rhodey: what?! how? What happened?

Natasha: we were talking about Tony

Rhodey: the Doctor said not to mention him because of her condition, her brain can't handle the stress.

Natasha: I was doing my job!

Rhodey: what job was that, trying to kill my friend! First your buddy over here and now you!

Natasha: the doctor asked me to get her stressed so she could black out, it was the only way the doctor could get her into surgery. She wasn't going to let him operate until she saw tony and she couldn't do that, the more time she wasted the worst her condition would be. I was looking out for her too, she's my friend too!

Rhodey: that's bullshit! You don't care about anyone, you just pretend to be so you can get what you want from them.

Natasha: you know what Rhodes, you are

Happy: enough! Enough! I had it up to here with all the fighting that you guys have been doing. What is yelling going to solve, you're trying to intimidate each other? Trying to prove who's tougher or who's stronger. Well, go do it somewhere else, because both of my friends are fighting for their life's in there and you're in here arguing about pointless stuff! Now either go fight outside or if you really care about Tony and Pepper, you'll sit down and shut up! Seattle you difference later but now, we have to be strong for our friends and we wait! Is that understood!.

Rhodey and Natasha whisper yes

Happy: oh I'm sorry I couldn't hear you!

Rhodey and Natasha (speak loud enough for him to hear ) yes!

Happy: ok then shake on it!

Rhodey and Natasha shake their heads

Happy: shakes heads or I swear I will throw you both out of here. I don't care if you have badges!

They both shake hands and then sit down

Security appears at Happy's side

Happy: it's cool guys, I got them to cool down.

The security guys each grab one of Happy's arms

Happy: Hey! What are you doing? I was telling them to calm down.

Security guy 1: you were being really loud and disturbing the patients.

Security guy 2: you have to go now.

Happy: what? No, I'm the security detail. I was just doing damage control, let go of me. Please, I have to stay here and make sure they're alright.

Natasha (stares at both security guys) let.

Both of the security guys let go of Harry's arm.

Security guy 1: just tell you, friend, to be quiet.

Both of the security guys walk away quickly

Natasha: enough, Happy, enough.(smiles)

Rhodey: all this yelling is unnecessary, we have to be strong for our friends.

Happy: ha-ha whatever, it's funny how they hear me and not you guys. That's what I don't understand. ( happy sits down).

Hours pass as they sit there, being positive but on the inside, they all assumed the worst. They were both in critical condition.

Steve: I'm telling you guys pepper's fine, she's normal now. At first, she sustained a brain injury because she got with tony but now she's fine. She out from under the spell.(he laughs)

Natasha (glares at Steve) shut up, Steve! That's not funny, she still remembers Tony and wants to be with him.

Steve: (serious) I wasn't joking, I was being serious. I'm telling you guys, the code word might be nutmeg.

The doctor comes out with blood all over his clothes

Rhodey pushes everyone to the side): oh my god! Are they ok?

Doctor: it was very close, they both flatline multiple times but we were able to bring them back. They are both very weak and need their rest.

Everyone respects the doctor wishes except Rhody and Happy.

Doctor: Umm guys, you should go home. We're not sure how long it will take them to wake up.

Rhodey: that's fine but we're not leaving our brother's side.

Happy: it's fine really, we'll wait.

The doctor walks away shaking his head and Rhody and Happy watch him as he walks away. They both sit back in their sits and wait. Rhodey and Happy were at the hospital bright and early in the morning, Rhody went to work then came right back to the hospital. Right after they visited Tony, they would check on the status of Pepper. Day after day, they were concerned for peppers health. She had sustained a severe injury to her head and the impact of the fall from the hospital bed only made it ten times worst. Until one day, she was just. The boys couldn't think that something like this could happen, what were they going to tell Tony. How were they going to tell Tony? He was so happy when they got back together, they remember the tone of his voice when he told them that they were back together. Happy was the first to know, he was there when it happened. Happy remembers coming into the room and seeing Tony froze in place, he didn't even blink, it was like he was a statue but Happy knew that Tony must have thought it was a dream that he had no plan of waking up from. He watched her get out of her car and walk up to the door, she saw the two of us staring in shock and she just laughed and asked: " well, are you two gonna stand there looking like statues or are you going to invite me in"? Tony ran to the door to open it and smiled at her, the biggest grin I ever saw him have. He was speechless for the first time in his life and that only made pepper smile more, she sat down in a chair and Tony sat across from her still in shock. He just stared at her and she took the initiative to speak up, Happy just sat there smiling because he knew how much Tony missed her. They all missed her really, they all missed the way that she impacted tony and made him happy and they missed how much brighter and full of life he was. Sure tony would joke around from time to time and carry on like nothing was wrong, but his real friends knew the truth behind his facade.

So…

What were they going to tell him now? How were they going to break the news? After all the pain and heartbreak, after all of the fighting and pleading. After all of the celebration, the fun, the laughs, and happiness. After all of the planning, the surprises and proposals…. How were they supposed to tell their friend, their brother? How were they supposed to break it to their brother what happened to pepper? They couldn't come right out and say it, they couldn't even think of saying the words. How could they tell him, that pepper was gone?


	4. Chapter 4 The Devastating Truth

**Chapter 4:**

 _ **The Devastating Truth**_

If pepper were here she would know the perfect thing to do. She would know how to tell him in a way that wouldn't upset him, instead, she would make him smile and forget all about it. She was perfect, his perfect little angel, she didn't even have a blemish and everyone knew it except maybe her. How do you tell someone bad news about someone they care about? What if that news was one of the most devastating news that you could ever hear, what if that person just suffered a severe concussion, was in a coma and had broken all of his bones. Isn't great how God works in mysterious ways, Tony's bones recovered while he was in a coma for a year. The question is, could his heart?

Rhodey remembers the date: it was January 12, 2018, 10:30 exactly when Tony woke up. He remembers the doctor coming around the corner with a smile on his face, this made Happy and Rhodey smile because they finally got some good news. Rhodey let the other Avengers know that Tony was ok, they both walked in with huge smiles on their faces and said hey! At the same time.

Rhodey and happy: Hey!

Tony: is pepper here (Horsley) wow, I sound weird what's wrong with my voice?

Happy: maybe you just need some water, you have been in a coma for a year.

Rhody sighs deeply

Tony (looks at Rhodey and than happy) I'm sorry, run that by me one more time. A year! Did you say a year?( Tony turns to Rhody and then inhales deeply because his body is in pain. He inhales then exhales but tries not to let them know that he was in pain). Did he say a year?

Rhodey just closes his eyes and nods his head because Happy just dropped a bomb. The doctor clearly said don't stress out the patient, let him rest and don't tell him anything until he recovers! But Happy must have forgotten or his brain must have been wiped if Tony has a setback when he was going to kill him. Happy could see the disappoint and how upset Rhodey was and he just stares confusedly at both of them and says

Happy: what? What did you want me to say, he asked!( he gestures told Tony)

Rhodey: and you told him, you know what the doctor said (he says aggravated)

Tony: guys! Guys! Really, it's ok. I'm fine. Can one of you call pepper and let her know I'm ok.

They stare at each other nervously and then stare back at tony

Rhodey: later, right now you have to make sure you're ok. So when you fully heal, we will call her. Ok!

Happy: I can't handle this! I can't-do this! I can't-do this, ok! (happy looks at Tony) pepper's already here Tony.

Tony: well, can you guys get her for me. I really want to see her.

Happy: we can't.

Tony: why not? She doesn't want to see me or?

Rhodey: pepper's here too.

Tony: ( Tony's heartbeat speeds up a little bit and the monitor starts to beep faster.) what?! Why! How did she get here?!

Rhodey and Happy look nervously at each other again

Rhodey: don't look at me, you wanted to tell him now. Now you have to be the one to finish it off.

Happy: what do you remember about that day.

Tony: pepper and I were out shopping and when we were done the shopping we saw the city is under attack. I went to go help people and pepper went home and that's all I remember.

Happy: (sighs deeply) except she didn't go home, she figured it was pointless. So she waited until you were finished when you were hit by a missile and fell on the roof of the car. The Doc said you sustained minor injuries because the car broke your fall, it could've been worst.

Tony: I fell on her! So all of this is my fault?! She's in the position that she's in because of me, it's always my fault.

Happy: ( feels responsible that Tony feels this way) no! Don't say that, this isn't your fault.

Tony: really? Because I'm the one who got off easy and she's the one with severe damage, damaged that I caused.

Rhodey: come on man, you were doing a good thing. You didn't know what was going to happen, you shouldn't beat yourself up and I'm sure pepper would say the same thing.

Tony: ok, real quick without looking at each other nervously. Tell me where she is right now.

Rhodey: room 207 in a hospital bed, the doctors said that she suffered a severe concussion and broken bones. Her bones have healed since you've been out and now it's just her head, it's not as bad as it would've been had she not gotten out of her car in time. She just hit her head really bad when she jumped out.

Tony: how bad is it?

Rhodey: tony( he pleads with him)

Tony: how bad is she!? Is that a hard question she answers? All I want to know is how bad is she?!

Rhodey: she was fine at first before she fell out of bed trying to see you. She still had broken bones then and her body was weak from just coming out of the coma. The impact of the fall ruptured her body and it shocked her body and made it worst, they had to make her panic to send her back into a coma so her body could heal itself. But now they say that it looks like she may never wake up, she's unresponsive and-and they say they want to- that we should just….

Tony: noooo! I won't do it, I just got her back and I'm not just going to let her go. I have billions of dollars and this place should provide her with the best care possible, they should be able to fix her!( gestures towards the door). Call that one doctor, whatever his name is! Tell him to get done here right this second and do whatever it takes to get her better. She needs to, I need her to…. I can't- I won't lose her, Rhodes.

Rhody: we're not going to lose her, Pepper's a fighter. I mean come on she put up with you for years and she's not about to throw the towel in now.

Happy: there is nothing in this world that pepper can't-do or overcome. She is a strong, confident and determined woman. She can beat this, no! She will beat this and you will be able to say your vows at the altar.

Tears are streaming down Tony's face and he looks spaced out, did he hear what they said or did his brain cut off the moment they said that the doctors wanted to pull the plug. Tony just stared at the door. He saw pepper come in and out of doors so many times, he remembered when pepper walked back into his life. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion, he didn't want to move out of fear of waking up and he wanted to enjoy every second. He also remembered the first time that she walked through his door, he examined her posture and the way she carried herself. He saw how serious she was and tried to break her out of that, he tried to make her smile but she would hide it and walk! Ok! Guilty! He flirted with her and she bypassed it completely and continued what they were talking about. So many things lured him into her, she was so beautiful, smart, had a great body, smile, and laugh. Then tony remembered how she stormed out and slammed the door but then he remembered all the time she came in and out of the door. When she woke up to shower in the morning, she would close the door quietly not to wake him. He always smiled when she did that because he found it so sweet. When she came to the door she opened it gently and swing it closed, that's how he knew she was happy to be home or just happy to see him. He would pull him in for a kiss and tell him how much she missed him and he would ask her about work. She would moan and he would change the subject by massaging her arm and telling her how amazing she was. He prayed that she would walk in his room right now, he didn't care if she swung the door open or slammed it shut. He wanted to see her right now.

Tony: I wanna see her, I gotta see her!

Rhodey: the doctor said-

Tony: it wasn't a question!

Happy: I'll get a wheelchair.

They all went to see her in her room. Once they reach the room, Rhody and happy leave tony in the room with pepper.

Tony: how's it going potts, even in here you've managed to look outstanding. I'm so sorry honey, I screwed up again. I'm always screwing up, I'm a mess and you deserve better but I promise you that I will stop at nothing to make sure that you ok again.( he holds her hand and lays his head on her bed) I'm sorry, I'm so sorry honey.( he cries).

Pepper: (Horsley) t-tony?

Tony: (slowly looks up in shock) pep! Pepper! Yes, honey!

Pepper: why are you shouting?

Tony: (smiles) I'm so sorry, I'm just so happy to see that you're ok.

Pepper: why wouldn't I be ( she clears her throat)

Tony: oh I'm sorry.(pours a glass of water) here's some water, baby.

Pepper drinks all of the water and tony pours her some more and hands it to her. Tony tells her everything as pepper drinks her water and tony pours her more. By the third cup, pepper chokes on her water as Tony tells her she's been in a coma for a year and a half,

Pepper: what?

Tony: I know, that's what I said. I'm glad to see that you're ok.(smiles)

pepper:(smiles back) you too, when I first tried to see you I fell and did worst damage to myself.

Tony: I'm the reason you're in here, you probably never wanna talk to me again. Let alone see me( he says as he looks down and pepper gently lifts his chin up to face her).

Pepper: that is the furthest from the truth, Tony. I missed you so much, I was so worried about you that I wanted to check that you were ok. When the missile hit you, I thought- and then you fell, i tried to check on you but then I fell. I don't know what happened after that.

Tony (cleared his throat) it's probably for the best, i'm just glad to see you up.( tony wanted to grab her and hug her, he wanted to get in bed with her and hold her tight but he didn't want to hurt her. So he just held her hand by her bed side and rested his head on the bed and pepper closed her eyes too.)

Rhodey and happy walked in to find Tony and pepper asleep, they both panic because people who have concussions aren't supposed to sleep. So rhodey shook toney up and happy shook pepper.

Tony: aaaah- hah! ( he looks around confused until he sees rhodey and happy) what the hell!

Rhodey: you're not supposed to sleep

Tony: you guys are acting like barbarians! What do you want!

Rhodey: the rest of the avengers are here to see you guys, they were worried sick too.

Tony: now?

Happy: there actually right outside, we told them what the doctor said but seeing how we didn't listen.

Tony: they didn't listen. Fine, i'll be out in a minute.

Rhodey: actually.

Happy: their not here to see you. ( they all look toward pepper)

Tony: absolutely not, out of the question. She needs her rest.

Happy: but the doctor said.

Tony: that was before her surgery, she's fine now and needs her rest. I talk to the doctor and he said it was a long surgery and that they almost( he puts his head down and covers his face while exhaling sharply. Then he removes his hand and looks at pepper.) the point being, her brain needs all of the rest she can get. Which means no stress, no surprises or excitement, so the avengers are just gonna have to wait. I'll tell them.

Tony (goes out the door and looks at the avengers, they all look at him like kids who just did something wrong.) what?

Natasha: (moves her eyes from side to side then she looks at the avengers then back at tony) we sorta( cocks head to the side) heard everything.

Tony: (underneath his breath) spies. (he looks up and smiles at them) well, great then i don't have to repeat myself. Nice seeing you all, I'm going back to my room to rest. See you soon, bye!(tony rolls himself back to his room)

Natasha (looks at the avengers confused, she waits until he is fully gone to continue talking.) does anybody know who's all on the list.

Steve: well, i'm still trying to make the list.

Bruce: i'm already on the list, i've been told i was third on the list( bruce smiles).

Steve: that should be my spot!

Bruce: how do you figure, Tony and I are science bros.

Steve: what?!

Bruce: another term you don't get, why i'm I not surprised. We're genius's, we're inventors and we just see the world differently than other people do. That's why i'm number three and even though you and tony didn't have a falling out, i would still be number 3 and you would be at the bottom of the list.

Steve: ok. Let's not start another war.

Bruce: you started the last war, turning your friends against each other, disobeying the rules because it doesn't cater to your every need. Real smart, steve.

Natasha: enough! What about my spot?

Bruce laughs

Natasha: what( she looks confused) what's so funny?

Bruce: come on, you can drop the act. Tony and pepper know that you bugged their car and phones so you can know if you're on the list.

Natasha: i would never do something like that, that is not true.

Bruce: ok. Then we're all going to stand here and pretend you're innocent, i'm going to go see if my friend needs anything.( bruce walks away to tony's room)

Steve (watches as bruce leaves before he starts talking) i'm surprised he didn't hulk out


	5. Chapter 5 Friendly Competition

**Chapter 5: Friendly Competition**

 **Round 2:**

 **Winning the Battle, Preparing for War**

A little friendly competition between friends never hurt anybody, whoever said that forgot about friendly fire. Just because it's friendly, doesn't mean it hurts any less, if anything it hurts more because your friends are the one causing you pain and you're supposed to be on the same team. Then again, if you can't stand the heat then why were you in the kitchen, to begin with. This game isn't for babies, or kids or sensitive sore losers but this wasn't a game. Whoever said that was either already on the list or they never won anything before.

Natasha: he didn't seem that upset.

Thor: I was told by the lady stark, that I too was on the list.

Steve: what? You, you were gone like forever.

Thor: poor form on your part, Rogers. At least one of my lads ever killed my other lads family.

Steve: does everyone know that?!

Thor: I saw it on the huge box.

Steve: what huge box?

Thor: the one with the moving pictures with colors.

Steve: you mean the tv?

Thor: Oh, is that's what it's called? I just thought it was a magical box but yes! correct!

Steve: let's not talk about the past, shall we?

Thor: fine. I just know that I'm on the list and you're not. So I'm already winning( smiles and puts his hands up, then he points at steve) so, take that. ( he walks off to go see tony)

Steve leaves the hospital and gets in his car, Natasha follows a few minutes after. She gets in her car and drives home. Rhodey and happy are still in pepper's room.

Rhodey (laughs) when did being invited to a wedding become such a big deal.

Happy: (smiles) when tony and pepper are the ones getting married. You realized how long we've waited for them to finally admit that they like each other and finally got together. That itself took more than 35 years, thank god it didn't take that long for them to move in together or to get back together.

Rhodey: so they're precocious, that's a good thing, it's better to wait than to jump into something that you're not sure about.

Happy: that doesn't apply to them, they're perfect for each other!

Rhodey: that's true. I'm just glad that my friend is happy, that's the only the only thing that matters to me.

Happy: she makes him happy, she ground him when he's the world is falling apart. At the end of the day, that's what he needs.

Rhody: ok Shakespeare.

Happy: your not funny, I'm trying to have a serious talk with you and your making fun of me.

Rhodey: I'm just kidding, you don't need to be so sensitive.

Happy: I'm not sensitive and you're not funny. Don't quit your day job, alright.

Rhodey: ok, I won't joke around with you anymore if you're gonna be a baby about it.

Happy: I'm not a baby, you're the baby and you know what? I'm gonna go see tony.

Rhodey: what, your gonna tell me. I'm going with you.

They both exit pepper's room and go to Tony's room. Of course, they would never leave pepper unguarded, there are two guards by the door and an alarm on the door if anyone who isn't the avengers or Tony, Rhodey or Happy don't enter the door. If that fails tony also set up a super high-tech alarm if anyone tired or dared to go into pepper's room, no one did. Who would be dumb enough to breach that kind of security, especially with the avengers close by with tony and shields security?

The next day

Tony (visits pepper's room early in the morning before anyone arrives for visiting. He gently takes his hands in hers, this causes her to wake up.) sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.

Pepper: (smiles) it's fine, I've done enough sleeping. What's wrong?

Tony: (tony smiles at the ground and inhales deeply, he knows he can't hide his pain from her) just wanted to give this back to you.

Pepper: I thought someone had run off with my ring, I'm glad you kept it safe.

Tony (gently slides the ring on her finger) perfect( he smiles at her)

Pepper thank you, Tony,( she smiles at him, she smiles at him like he is her light. the light that lights her way and helps her get out of the Tony. Like he is her whole world but maybe she was looking him like that because he was. Not to make her seem like one of those women who need a man to be happy and she can't be without one because she wasn't. Pepper already had her life going for her even before she met Tony, she's success, beautiful, talented, successful, hardworking, smart and strong. so she wasn't just some damsel in distress, she was so much more. Tony just made her happy, he made her smile when she felt so alone and empty and all they had were each other. They leaned on each other when they had no one else.)

Tony: always a pleasure, potts.

Pepper: not for long ( he smiles at her) soon I'll be Virginia stark.

Tony: I have to admit, that sounds better than the original. Has a really nice ring to it, can't wait to be your husband.

Pepper: I can't wait to be your wife.

Tony: I'll be counting the days when you get better, that way we can plan all of the arrangements together.

Pepper sounds like a plan(she says).

Tony kisses pepper's hand and gazes into pepper's eyes as he smiles at her.

Tony: pepper!(tony gentle shakes her and she snaps out of the flashback she's been having)pep! What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?

Pepper: just thinking about all of the things that lead us to this moment.

Tony: hmm it has been a journey hasn't it. I'd much rather be planning our wedding with you, then spend one more second in that hospital.

Pepper: you made it the best experience possible.

Tony: I tried.

Pepper: you did a great job, you're the reason why we had better food, comfortable beds, pillows, blankets and clean, cold water and everything else.

Tony: you're welcome(smiles)

Pepper: you know after everything that we've been though, i kinda wanna stay in today and relax. Maybe watch a movie together and make some dinner.

Tony: anything for the future mrs. stark.

Pepper: thank you.

Tony: my pleasure, we can go over the list and the rest of the wedding stuff.

Pepper: after what we've been though, i don't care about having anything extravagant. All that matters is the man i'm going to marry, he's perfect.

Tony: are you still talking about me?

Pepper: oh, i completely forget i was marrying you. Nevermind then(smiles) of course i'm talking about you.

Tony (laughs) you really don't care about any of this stuff? I thought woman planned these kind of things when they're 5 or 10 yrs old.

Pepper: i never did, i always planned what i wanted to be and how i was going to get there. Silly me to have actually goals.

Tony: i'm going to end up paying for that later, right?

Pepper: i don't know, what would the stereotypical woman say. Well no honey, i'll bend to your every will on command(smiles)

Tony: i'm sorry i didn't mean it like that, what i meant is that you're the type of person who plans everything. Doesn't make sense that you didn't plan this.

Pepper: mmm hmm nice attempt at a recovery, try again later.

Tony: i'll go make dinner.

Pepper: good idea.

Tony thinks of the perfect dish to make pepper, he remembers a dish that she once said was her favorite but he decided to hold off on that until their wedding day. Tonight he was going to make grilled chicken simmered in cherry tomatoes, onion, garlic, peppers, cilantro and lemon. Then he was going to top it with seasoned parmesan shrimp, the two sides would be a seasoned, cut potatoes and asparagus. To wash it all down, tony had the finest red wine and for dessert, red velvet cheesecake. Tony figured that he would end the night with pepper's favorite movies, Revenge of the nerds, when Harry Met Sally, The night we Never Met, some kind of wonderful, kingsman and tropical would never tell you which one is his favorite and which one's were pepper's. Let's just say-

Tony: no, no, no! Carry on with the story.( he demands me and i listen)

Tony spends hours cooking the mean, while pepper spends that time taking a shower, reading e-mails, making calls and making sure everythings is in order. After her last call tony is finished with the meal, he plates the food and picks up both dishes.

Peppe: can i help?

Tony: no honey, you just sit there and let me do everything. You need to relax, you just came home from a long hours at work. Let me do this part, ok.

Pepper: (smiles and nods her head) fine.

Tony: thank you(smiles and then puts the food down next to her.) what do you think?

Pepper: this looks amazing.

Tony: (stares at her while smiling as he goes to his table) thanks. I figured since last time incident that i needed to up my game, so i've been practicing.

Pepper: well, everything looks delicious

Tony: well, dig in.

Pepper: ( pepper takes a bite of her chicken and shrimp) mmm…

Tony: really?

Pepper: oh my god! Yes, it's so amazing, you've truly out done yourself Tony.

Tony: (smiles) so. I figured I put everyone out of their misery and give them an invitation.

Pepper: i'm sure they'll all love that.

Tony: what's wrong? Come on i know when something's wrong, out with it.

Pepper: (sighs) it's fine, invite who you wanna invite.

Tony: (laughs) it's not like we're having a sleepover at the same place, this is our wedding. I want you to be comfortable with the list as much as I am.

Pepper: i don't know who to invite, i don't have any friends besides Rhodey and Happy and they are already on the list.

Tony: this is what all of this has been about, you don't have friends? Why wouldn't you? You have a great personality, your kind, smart, caring, helpful, selfless and perfect in anyway. Not to mention a million more things( he gazes lovingly at pepper as he smiles).

Pepper: oh please, i told you I'm not perfect.

Tony: only a humble and perfect person like you would say such a thing. ( he puts both hands on her shoulder and grins) why don't you have any friends?

Pepper: well as you may know, i had a boss that didn't like when i had plans.

Tony: yeah, tell me about it. That guy killian was a complete psychopath, he probably didn't allow you to do a lot of things. He probably ran his operation like a sweatshop, i tell you-what?!

Pepper (stares at him blankly): i'm talking about you!

Tony: oh, i let you have plans.

Pepper: barely and every time i left, you acted like a sad puppy.

Tony: that because i enjoyed having you around and didn't want you to leave.(smiles)

Pepper: (smiles as she looks into his eyes) smooth.

Tony: well, thanks. Ready for the next course?

Pepper: just a small slice.

Tony: (he cuts pepper a small place and puts it on a dessert plate) here you go.

Pepper: lets eat this while we watch the movie.

Tony: ok. Whatever you want, which movie should we watch first.

Pepper: tropic thunder, of course! and then kingsman. After that we can watch your movies(smiles).

They pop in the movie and watch it and then the next movie, then it's tony's turn to watch his movie. Before the movie starts tony goes to the kitchen to cut him and pepper another slice, when tony reaches the kitchen he realizes that their is only a quarter of the cake left. He cuts him and her a slice, he hands her a slice and sits down.

Pepper (looks back at him)i'm sorry the cake was so good, i kept going back for more and this is only your second slice.

Tony: it's fine, i made the cake for you.

Pepper gives tony a peck on the lips and he kisses her back, she turns around and continues kissing him. She runs her fingers through his hair as they kiss and he does the same thing, he caresses her back and makes his way down her thigh. They take off each others clothes and they both fall to the floor.

The next morning they are already dressed and ready to go on their walk in the park. Pepper packs for the picnic, she packs sandwiches, fruit, juices, water, chips, vegetables, yogurt and Tony's green drink.

tony( comes down with a huge grin on his face when he sees pepper and makes his way down the stairs) good morning, beautiful( he pecks her on the cheek).

pepper:( stares at tony and smiles) morning.

Tony: ready to go?

Pepper: yep

Tony: i got that baby.( tony takes the picnic basket and the backpack and carries it to the car)

Pepper opens the door for tony

tony(smiles as he puts the stuff in the car) thanks, honey.

Pepper gets in the passenger side and Tony hops in the driver side, they both fasten their seat belts and tony starts the car. They drive until they get to the park, pepper opens the trunk of the car and grabs the blanket and the bags. Tony takes them from her, they look for a perfect spot to sit at. They finally decide a spot in the shade with soft grass, tony lays the blankets on top of one another before they sit down. Tony sits the backpack on the edge of the blanket and puts the picnic basket in the middle of the blanket.

Tony: before we get started, i just wanted to let you know that i booked us for cake tasting at seven different bakeries. We have menus from over 300 different restaurants and the menus that we like the most we'll interview them. I got an open bar, i also got an ice cream bar, candy shop and that sorta stuff for the kids to enjoy. I just wasn't sure that you wanted live music or a dj.

Pepper: (smiles) you already have so much planned, i feel so far behind.

Tony: that's fine honey i told you to rest. Besides, i left all of the important stuff for us to do together. Until then, let us eat.

pepper( opens the picnic basket and hand tony a sandwich, vegetables, fruit and a water)

Tony digs into the basket and gets cookies, chips, soda and candy.

Pepper: when did you put that stuff in there?

Tony: what do you mean, i saw you sneak this stuff in here(grin) thought i didn't see you?

Pepper: how did you see me?

Tony: i didn't friday did.

Pepper: fine. I did but i wasn't trying to hide it, it was going to be a surprise for later.

Tony: og well how about I make up for spoiling the surprise by flying us out to paris.

Pepper: paris?! What? Why? When?

Tony: uh, I said let's go to paris. Secondly, do i really need a reason to shower the woman i love with affection. Lastly, right now.

Pepper: what about the picnic.

Tony: we can take it with us, it a long drive to the terminal and a long flight to paris.

Pepper: i'm not even packed.

Tony: we'll get some more in paris.

Pepper: tony?! This is crazy, we can't just go to paris!

Tony: of course we can, we do it before and everything was fine. If anything important pops up at work, you can take care of it in paris. If it's really important then we'll drop everything and fly back. Vivre un peu!

Pepper: what!

Tony: live a little, pep… live a little.

Pepper: fine. I've heard that paris is the city of romance.

Tony: well, i don't know about that. Every second with you is amazing, special, romantic and i want to enjoy every second of it. We don't need another city to do that. Besides, venice is our paris.

Pepper: ( just looks down and shakes her head) ok, let's go.

Tony: great! I'll pack the stuff, i'll meet you in the car.

Pepper: i'll walk back with you.

Tony: ok.

Pepper helps tony pack up the stuff, they both hold an even amount of stuff. Pepper pos the trunk and puts the stuff in the car and pepper drives to the terminal. Once out of the car pepper walked to the airplane and tony followed behind her, Happy grabbed the bags and put they in the airplane cargo. Once Happy was done he backed away from the plane and watched it fly away. Tony and pepper sit in their seat next to each other.

Pepper: while we're on this long airplane ride, i figured that we might go over some of the menus. About that, i think it might be better to interview the ones we like as we go through them instead of just making two separate piles and then interviewing them,

tony:(smiles) i figured you say that, that's why we're going to our first interview right now in paris.

pepper(smiles) you know me so well.


	6. Chapter 6 An Adventure in Itself

**Chapter 6: An Adventure in Itself**

 **An Adventure in Itself**

 **Since the second I met you, my life has been an adventure in itself. Being around you has always been exciting but being with you has given me something that I have never felt before. Being with you has given me a whole new understanding of life, it has brought me happiness, pleasure, excitement, peace, true love and so many other things. I can say that this adventure has to lead me to my soulmate except, you were the adventure as well. You have spent every second of each day making me smile, laugh, blush and thankful that I found you but I'm sure you would say the same. My life changed when I met Anthony stark and it has changed for the better, I would have never thought that my life would turn out like this. Tony is my rock but he would probably say that I was the one that grounded him, I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to him. Every time he puts on that suit I'm haunted by the memories of him flying into that wormhole and falling back out. Haunted by finding an empty suit with no tony inside, every time he puts one on I start to panic. I don't know if he's going come back to me the same way he left or if he'll come at all. Regardless, I plaster on a smile to pretend I'm ok because I don't want him to worry about me while he's out there. I pray to god that he makes it back each time and I try to reach out but he's too afraid to grab my hand for help.**

Tony: I also thought we could end the night with some cake tasting. I know how you love cake.

pepper:(smiles) I do love cake.

Tony: perfect. (tony hands peppers the menu's from the other restaurants) you can pick where we go next.

Pepper: Europe, Hawaii, Florida,(looks at Tony)these are also great vacation places.

Tony: I know. The restaurant that we are going to is the restaurant that I just knew that you would love out of all the others. The others menus are for our honeymoon.

Pepper: well you're right. All of these are ok but the Paris menu is just perfect.

Tony: (smiles) say that again.

Pepper: what?(she smiled back knowing what he meant) Is Paris menu perfect?

Tony: no, the other thing.

Pepper: you know me well?

Tony: too far back, like the last chapter too far back.

Pepper: you're right?

Tony: bingo! I've never heard you say that.

Pepper: I hate to boost your already inflated ego.

Tony:(smirked) hmm so what you're saying is, I'm right.

Pepper rolls her eyes and continues looking at the menus. She scans through each one to see which one she likes.

Tony: so, well were away from prying eyes. Is there anyone else that you want to add to the list?

Pepper: (pepper did not hear him because she actually found a menu and brochure she like. One than one actually) Prague! The Bahamas! Oh my gosh, great idea for a honeymoon. What do you think?( she says in a sultry voice)

Tony: (Tony stares out into space and smiles) you in a bikini again, sign me up.

Pepper: which one?

Tony: why can't we do both?

Pepper: Tony, that's ridiculous. We can't-do both.

Tony: sure we can(smiles) let's enjoy our vacation, let's enjoy each other because it's been a long time since we have. Just time to ourselves to relax, talk and have fun.

Pepper: we did that last night, this morning and a few minutes ago.

Tony: I know but this time we don't have to worry about any outside interference.

Pepper: I think we should stick to one and go to the other one another time.

Tony: fine. Prague.

Pepper: I was just thinking the same thing!( she kisses him) great choice.

Tony: Well, it gives me great pleasure to make you happy.

Pepper: I like when you're happy, I mean genuinely happy. There must be something for you on our wedding day.

Tony: I have you.(smiles)

Pepper: I know but this is our wedding, not my wedding, I want something that we can both share.

Tony: well pretty soon we'll be sharing my name and our first dance as husband and wife, that's all I need.

Pepper: (she kisses him slowly, then it delve into a passionate kiss when her computer beeps. They stop kissing and she licks her lips and smiles at Tony)

Tony: do you have to get that now?

Pepper: yes! It could be work and I don't wanna miss anything important.

Tony: what could be more important than this moment right now?

Pepper: nothing but I have to make sure that the company doesn't go under in my absence because I didn't do something.

Tony: ok, fine.( tony throws his hands up and pout and pepper glances at him as she reads her email and smiles)

Pepper: we'll have plenty of fun in Italy and Prague, I'll make it up to you then.

Tony: it's not about that.

Pepper: ( pushes the computer to the side and listens to tony) than what is it about.

Tony: I know I said that if important work stuff comes up then you can attend to it but….

Pepper: but what?

Tony: I want to enjoy this ride and the restaurant without any interference. Lately, it seems like something's always getting in the way.

Pepper: trust me, work is not going to mess up this trip. I just want to make sure that I don't look like a bad CEO, who can't be reached when the company or investors need me. I want our clients to know that they can count on us.

Tony: of course you can, you're the most reliable person I know. Handle your business honey

pepper(giggles and tony smiles) just because I'm working doesn't mean we can't talk or arrange things.

Tony: right! I was thinking of buying this huge island and we could have our wedding on it, we can have doves flying off after we get married. We can have a DJ for the after party and we can have a big red carpet and velvet ropes when the guest is entering. As I come down the aisle, I can be in my iron man suit. I can make a huge grand entrance for everyone then once I'm down the aisle I can come out of the suit. Rhodey's my best man so, Rhody and I will be arriving together in our iron suits and then the big reveal.

Pepper: what! Are you insane, those are crazy ideas.

Tony: well you asked what did I want for the wedding, I was holding back but this would look great and people will be talking about it for days to come.

Pepper: please tell me you're joking.

Tony: gotcha( Tony starts bursting out laughing) oh man you should have seen your face, I seriously thought you were going to kill me. I actually thought you were going to throw me off this plan(smiles).

Pepper: yeah well don't tempt me.

Tony: I just wanted to see how you would react, I planed a sweet and simple wedding just the way you like it. I was serious about the island though but that really a wedding serious for the both of us.

Pepper: what? When? Wait, is this another joke?

Tony: no.

Pepper: you actually bought an island, why would you do that?

Tony: you're just gonna have to wait and see.

Pepper: Tony(she stares at him looking for answers)

Tony: you're not getting any answers from me( he says not looking at her so he doesn't give anything away.)

Pepper: I just think-

Ding

Friday: you have reached your destination

Tony: ( points to the speaker) you hear that we have reached our destination which means it's time to go. We have to shower, get dressed- we'll actually we have to shower, get dressed, go shopping and then go to the restaurant. Let's go.

Pepper rolls her eyes and sighs as she crosses her arms while looking at him.

The airplane lands and opens the doors and pepper and Tony get off the plane. When they get off they see Steve, Steve looks like he is happy to finally see them. He runs up to tony

Tony: Rogers, if this is another failed attempt to get on the list then you're going to be very disappointed. Pep and I or as I like to call her, Mrs. star and I are going to interview for a cater. You could've have come at the worst time actually, we just got off the plane and we are swapped but try again later. In a week or so.

Steve(follows them) tony, no

Tony: Wow, you are persistent that should earn you some point but I'm sure some people might find it annoying. Mainly me, because you're interrupting our romantic bonding time.

Steve: Tony! The Avengers are under attack!

Tony: what?

Steve: Tony, some of the guys are… there gone.

Tony: what happened?

Steve: I'll tell you on the way, come on!

Pepper tugs tony's arm to face her

Tony( inhales and closes his eyes) I know! I know! I'm sorry, I promised you and I keep letting you down. I know I said no work or interruptions and I can't even seem to make that promise, I'm sorry that I keep letting you down.

Pepper: you have never let me down. If anything I am more proud of you than I've ever been, this is important. Go make sure your friends are ok.( Tony pulls pepper in for a deep passionate kiss and then he pulls away to look at her and smile)

Tony: I'll be back soon.

Pepper: I'll be here waiting. Go do your work honey( she smiles and Tony looks back and smiles and then runs to the car.)

Happy opens the door for pepper and drives her to her hotel

Tony: so what happened?

Steve: Well, we were at shield dealing with a top secret mission.

Tony: (Tony gives Steve a questioning look) what was the mission?

Steve: I can't tell you about the mission, it's top secret.

Tony: if you want my help.

Steve: someone stole deadly bioweapons from the government, they attacked and killed millions of people with this weapon. He has an army of very strong and smart mutants, they took out everyone at shield headquarters. Clint, Natasha and the other agents tried to find the people responsible and they were successful but….Natasha was the only one who made it back. Should of saw her face when she came back from telling his family what happened.

Tony: what's happening now?!

Steve: they're planning on building an atomic weapon to wipe out earth.

Tony: do we know where they are?

Steve: no, they destroyed all of the recons, people are dead and injured. I don't even know what our next move is.

Tony: we search the last place they were and look for clues, look for places that they might hit next. Our main goal is to destroy that weapon.

Steve: of course, I'll call the others and let them know.

Tony: first we have to visit the site first.

Steve: we have to assemble the team, search other sites, track down these mutants and get rid of them, destroy the weapon and the guy responsible. Were on a clock!

Tony: fine! You go check out potential spots, call the rest of the Avengers and whatever else you need to do. I'll check out the first location.

Steve: fine!

People start shooting at the car

Steve: we're taking fire!

Tony: oh really, I didn't notice!

Steve tries to swerve away from them but the car flips over and the people approach the car and drag them both out. Tony reaches for his watch but they snatch that from him, they throw them behind the truck. They try to come up with a plan that doesn't harm innocent bystanders, tony smiles and reaches in his pocket for his glasses.

Steve: oh great! We've just been kidnapped by a terrorist or potential people who killed our team and agents of shield and you're worried about looking cool!

Tony: ssh! Relax, don't be so uptight. I always have a backup plan(he puts the glasses on and the ironman suits come on him. He grabs Steve as he flies up and blows up the van. He looks at Steve) happy now.

Steve: let's just go!

Tony: ok.

Tony flies away but he's hit with a missile, he loses his grip on Steve, he starts to panic but tries to reach him. He grips his arm and then gets out of the suit and into another one and gives Steve one before he hits the ground, they fly up again and towards the missile. Tony destroys both and searches for more, once he sees that it's clear they fly to the avenger's headquarters.

Steve: how is this happening?

Tony: what me controlling your iron man suit, it's fine I have control of all my suits.

Steve: thanks, tony, I don't know what I would do-

Tony: save the mushy stuff for later, we have a nuclear weapon to destroy.

Steve: shouldn't I call the other Avengers, how I'm I gonna do that in this thing?

Friday: calling avengers

Tony: umm like that.

Natasha: Tony? Is that you, is Steve ok?

Steve: yes! It's me! I'm here!

Natasha: steve thank god! Where are you?

Steve: uh I don't know, I'm flying over some base with tony. We were ambushed!

Natasha: we were too but luckily everyone is ok. just a few bad bruises but other than that everyone is ok.

Steve: I thought everyone died in the explosion, I thought Clint didn't survive.

Natasha: he did, I just had to say that because people were listening but I'm at a secure location.

Steve: any luck on finding the weapon.

Natasha: yes, we were successful in destroying it but it was a dud. It's a trap! Someone must have all wanted us out here for a reason.

Tony: it's pretty obvious that someone wants to eliminate the Avengers.

Steve: the only question is who

Natasha: the better question is what's his plan once was gone.

Tony: world annihilation, you know the usual.

Natasha: it just doesn't seem right.

Tony: maybe we can ask him when we find him.

Natasha: or maybe this whole thing was a distraction for them to get what they really want.

Tony: I have to call Rhody! Friday can you

Friday: on it, Mr. stark calling Rhody now.

Tony: Rhody! Tony, what's going on man? Is everything alright?

Rhodey: I don't know, just whatever you do just get out of there and take pepper.

Rhodey: ok on it. Where should I take her?

Tony: I don't know but for now just take her to the place I told you.

Rhodey: ok.(hangs up the phone)

They finally reach the avenger headquarters and Tony takes his suit back. When they go in the front room they are greeted by the rest of the Avengers

Steve: any thoughts on who this guy is?

Thor: he's from my world.

Bruce: I did a broad search, I even expanded it to the molecular frequency to try and see what type of species or thing he belongs to and comes from and ended up empty-handed.

Thor and Steve: what?

Tony: he tried to search for him using DNA that he gathered.

Thor and Steve: oh.

Peter: I'm afraid that the threat is worse than any of could imagine.

Tony: so I'm guessing you know this guys name.

Peter: he's name is parallax, he's one of the most dangerous monsters on our galaxy. We thought that he had been imprisoned for many years until someone crashed there and he escaped.

Tony: so this is on you

Peter: I didn't put him there, I just heard stories of him being out there.

Natasha: what, you said monster. What we saw wasn't a monster, he was a human.

Peter: he can take on the shape of anyone, he can manipulate time and posses the strongest person.

Tony: we'll be sure to keep him away from Thor and Bruce. Anyone else with strength and power, how does someone defeat someone like him?

Peter: no one ever has.

Tony: Oh great, so you're telling me that we're going on mission impossible! It's fine, it's not like we haven't done it before. Right Clint, right guys?

Avengers: yes!

Clint: what?

Tony: it's an inside joke for them, only so very few will get it.

Peter: you don't understand, he's pulled bad guys from all over the world… past and future just to eliminate us.

Tony: that sounds stupid and like a lot of work, why not just kill us all in the past.

Peter: I don't have all of the answers but what I do know is that we need more help.

Tony: look, whatever your name is. You can't just waltz in here and drop this major bomb on us and then bark orders at us!

Gamora: he's just trying to help.

Tony: so we're just supposed to help you guys, he came from your planet. How do we know that you're not him or here to help him?

Gamora: because we're the guardians of the galaxy, we're here to protect not harm.

Tony: ( points to peter) what's your name? I wanna know the name of the guy I'm fighting alongside.

Peter: what

Peter Parker: someone called my name?

Tony: no, he was saying that's his name.

Steve: that's confusing, how are they gonna know which one we're talking about.

Natasha: just an assumption but we can call them by their last name.

Tony: obviously.

Peggy: is there something we can create to destroy this thing?

Peter: I wouldn't even know where to start.

Beep, beep

Bruce: looks like we got a hint on one of those aliens

Steve: what do we get

Bruce: some monster named Larfleeze, Ta god named trigon and Krona.

Peter: krona created evil itself.

Gamora: how do you suddenly know all of this.

Peter: I read it on google.

Bruce: how did you know the names before we did.

Peter: we were given instructions from the people of our galaxy. None of these guys can be defeated.

Tony: we'll let at least get them out of our dimension.

Natasha: ideas.( she looks at everyone around the room and they either got their heads down our staring blankly into space. Except for Tony, Bruce, and Peter Parker; tony thinking up ideas in his head, Bruce is searching computer database and Peter Parker is staring at Bruce's work.)

Tony: dead end! Dead end! And dead end! We have to come up with a solution fast!

Aside from the building is hit with a bomb and blows everyone across the room. Everyone is stunned and covered and rubble and they cannot get up. When Tony wakes up he is lying on the floor next to Steve, Steve looks badly beaten due to the explosion or being thrown across the room. Flashes of tony vision come back to him, this is how it was… This is how Steve looked in his vision. It was happening, what they called a trick was happening and he couldn't do anything about it. Hell! He couldn't even move. Tony starts to panic at what he's seeing then he remembers what he told pepper and starts to break down. Tony is slowly being picked up and flown into the air, Tony remembers that picture from research, it was kranos. They were in space, he was in space once again and then he was thrown down back into the earth.

Tony: Friday! Friday! Call pepper! Friday! Friday! Answer me damn it, answer me! Call pepper! Please call(grunts) I don't think I can hold on much longer.

Friday: calling pepper potts

Pepper: hello, Tony? Are you on your way, did you complete the mission?

Tony: no. I'm sorry pepper, I'm sorry that I keep putting you through. Mostly, I'm sorry because I'm gonna have to break another promise.

Pepper: please don't say it, I won't be able to bare it if you say it.

Tony: this time I actually do get to say it.

Tony: I love you so much and for some reason, you found a way to love me too. Thank you for being so god damn perfect and by my side despite all of the crap I put you through. I didn't expect you to say yes but being with you has made me the happiest man in the world. I wouldn't trade in a second with you for anything in the world because I found everything I wanted in you. Goodbye.

Friday: disconnected.

Tony: Hello, hello. Damn it

Tony is seconds from hitting the ground when pepper saves him.

Pepper looks like you could use a rescue( she smiles at him).

Tony: that was so hot, baby but what are you? How did you?

Pepper: we can talk about that later, you need a new suit. ( pepper hands him a suit)

Tony: thanks, honey.

Pepper: Hey, we're a team. Remember?

Tony nods his head and pepper helps the rest of the Avengers

Tigon blast pepper with his powers and slams her against a wall but she was ok.

Tony: pep! Gather up parker and the wounded and get out of here

Pepper: I'm not gonna leave you here.

Tony: I'll be fine. Just go, I need you to be ok. Now go!

Pepper flies off with them and they go to the hospital and Pepper drops Peter Parker at his aunt's house. Green Lantern, Superman and a whole bunch of other superheroes show up to help, the green lantern badly wounds parallax, superman, ironman and all of the superheroes double team the other two villains. Natasha gets the infinity stone to open another dimension where the heroes work together to throw them in, Tony lands the punch that pushes them in but they are pulling him in with them. Superman grabs tony before he flies in and Natasha stops the infinity stone, everyone is more than exhausted from the fight and they go to one of Tony's places. They are greeted by a very happy Pepper Potts, pepper runs up to Tony and grabs him in his arms.

pepper: I'm so glad your home

Tony: me too.( they kiss passionately and then they stop kissing and their foreheads touch)

pepper: don't ever do that to me again.

Tony: this time I promise, Ironman is done.

Pepper: what?!

Tony: for real this time, I'm done being Ironman. I don't wanna have another day like to do, I'm just glad you're ok.

Pepper: I don't know if you mean that or not or if you're just caught up in the moment or not. I don't care, I'm just happy that I save you for once.(she lays her head on his chest.)

Steve: (clears his throat)

Tony: after all of this and you're coming down with a cold. Having a cold at this age is really not good

Pepper: especially with the wedding coming up, who am I going to give this captain America stylish invite to?


	7. Chapter 7 The Wedding Day

**Chapter 7-**

 **THE BIG DAY!:**

 **THE WEDDING DAY!**

The most precious gift in the world is love, laughter, happiness, and friends. I managed to find all of these things wrapped up in one woman and that woman is pepper potts. Remember at the beginning of this I was telling you what the purpose of life is, I told you then and I'm telling you now. It's pepper potts, she is my everything and I 'm so happy that I have her in my life. She has made me happy, she has made me laugh and she has been a great friend to me through it all. Today is the day that it's finally happening, today is the day that I get to call her my wife. So no, happiness isn't money because money runs out and so do the people who hang around you when you have money. No., not a car either because they break down, not jewelry because they fade and not anything else you might have thought. I'm telling you my way is best, take it from a guy who has had it all and wasn't happy and now I have pepper and I'm happier than I've ever been. Don't argue with me on this, I'm right.

Steve: I'm invited to the wedding. (faces the rest of the avenger) did you hear that guys, I'm invited to the wedding,

Peggy: of course you are, you're my plus one.

Steve: oh. Right, that's great as long as I'm invited.

Pepper: she's joking, of course, you're invited. Everyone's invited. Couldn't have done it without you.

Tony: and I wouldn't be here without you, thank you.

Pepper: you never need to thank me for that, never.

Tony: I feel bad that we didn't get to try the restaurant and go to the cake tasting.

pepper:(smiles)

Tony: what?

Pepper: I thought you might say that, so I flew in food from the restaurant and the cakes and it's all waiting for us in the dining room. So what kind of food is your preference?

Thor: food! Food is our preference!

Natasha: were all starving and this is great, thank you pepper.

Pepper: don't mention it.

Everyone sits down

Bruce: I got to say after almost dying today, the world almost being destroyed again. It feels so good to just sit down and relax and to go to a wedding. (looks at Tony and pepper) congrats you two.

Peter Parker: I can't wait for Mr. Stark.

Tony: thanks, kid. I'm not even gonna get mad because you defied my orders and came here but as long as your aunt knows you're safe.

Peter Parker: Yeah. I told her where I was going and I did my homework before I got here.

Tony: well have you eaten yet? Have a seat and dig in.

Peter Parker: thank you Mr. Stark.

Everyone eats all of their food until it's completely gone.

Clint: that was delicious, I appreciate you guys inviting my family to this thing.

Pepper: the more the merrier.

Tony (taps his wine glass with his finger and looks around the room) as I look around the room I can say how proud I am of all of us today. Yet again we did the impossible and we walked away alive, I have to admit that even I thought that we were done for but like a guardian angel. Like always, pepper was there to rescue me and we all saved each other but what I truly want are moments like these. These moments right now are the most precious, the moments where we're just sitting here, taking shots at one another and happy.

Rhodes( claps and raises his glass) to more moments like these

Steve: here, here. To more moments like these, may tomorrow be moments full of them.

Natasha: and more to come in the future.

Tony: well thanks, speech stealers, thank you for closing my speech for me. To moments like these(Tony smiles as everyone lift their glass and repeats what Tony said)

Pepper: who's ready for dessert?!

Everyone raises their hands

Pepper: now we have a bunch of cakes, which everyone is your favorite is the one that will be our wedding cake.

Everyone gets a tiny piece from each cake.

Natasha: mmm-hmm I love the chocolate mousse cake, it's so delicious. I also love the chocolate cheesecake.

Thor: (waves his hands over all of the cakes) they all taste great to me, I think we shall have all of the cakes that we desire and more(he says as he smiles).

Bruce: the caramel one is really delicious but I think it's chocolate truffle because it has chocolate as well.

Pepper: I loved that one as well. Tony made it, actually.

Bruce: wow! Really?

Tony: Yeah.

Steve: is there a strawberry one, I love strawberry cake and cheesecake. I love everything strawberry.

Tony: uh (looks at pepper) pepper's actually allergic to strawberries.

Steve: oh my gosh! I am so sorry I had no idea.

Pepper: it's fine.i'm sure I can substitute strawberry, instead, you can have cherry.

Steve: oh no it's fine really, you shouldn't have to accommodate me on your day. All these cakes and pies look great, I'm sure I can find another favorite.

Pepper: it's no trouble at all, it's a simple gesture to show my appreciation.

Steve: I-

Tony: just let her do it.

Steve: ok. Thanks, pep.

Pepper: no thanks necessary. Anyone else.

Peter: to be honest I have no complaints.

Peter Parker: uh I was wondering if I can take home a slice of cake for my aunt may.

Pepper: of course(smiles).

Gamora: I love the raspberry with white chocolate drizzle, it tastes so great. But I also like the other ones as well.

Tony: then we'll have all of them.

Thor: yeeees!more cake!

Tony laughs.

Pepper: Tony( she says in a displeasing tone)

Tony: what? The popular vote won.

Pepper: fine.

Tony: I would also like to comment, how is it that everyone has a date to this thing except platypus.

Everyone stares at Rhodes, Rhody looks up from his drink and looks at everyone from the corner of his eye.

Bruce: to be fair, I don't have a date either but there are going to be a lot of people coming to this thing so we might get lucky.

Tony: I'm just saying, even Parker has a date to this thing and he's like 15!

Thor: Jane and I are back together and she has told me that she has won yet another Nobel prize for her work.

Pepper: that's amazing, tell her I said congrats from me.

Tony: don't start this again, not now.

Pepper: start what?

Tony: I was talking about him(the point to thor)

Thor: well clearly what's she has done is beyond amazing(smiles)

Pepper: it truly is, it's outstanding.

Tony: sure, if you care about that kind of thing. I mean I got my 12th Nobel prize when I was six years old and they are all where they should be, in the garbage can. Because you know what they are! Meaningless space holders and they don't matter

Pepper: that a very important and honorable award, anyone who receives it would have to be very smart, talented and patient. But this conversation wasn't about you, why are you making it about you?

Bruce: I've had plenty of Nobel prizes as well but we weren't talking about me.

Pepper: Tony, what's going on?

Tony: it's him! He thinks that Jane is better than you.

Pepper: ok. I never met her before but she does sound like an amazing young woman, who has done a lot for herself. She has accomplished a lot for her age and he should feel proud that his girlfriend has accomplished so much. He can think what he wants of his girlfriend, just like you can think what you want about me. So can we please stop acting like cavemen and have a nice time.

Tony: fine!

Thor: Yes, I may.

Natasha: thank god! I thought I was gonna have to shoot both of you.

Peggy: I might have if you didn't.

Gamora: women aren't just going put each other down because you fight over who's better because of your mindless caveman. We have more sense than that, we fight over things that are important. Were women not prizes to be won,(she turns to Tony) you should know that since you're going to marry her.

Tony: he started it.

Pepper: all he said was that his girlfriend won another Nobel prize and you started freaking out.

Tony: that's because he said in his own words that Jane was better than you.

Pepper: again his opinion, no need to get all worked up over it.

Tony:(sighs) is Jane going to be there?

Thor: yes, she received an invitation from the lady potts over there.

Tony: you invited her?!

Pepper: as a matter of fact, I did. I'm not going to not invite her because you guys are acting like immature children. We are two very different people, with two very different goals. So stop comparing us and just our engagement dinner.

Tony: fine! But you're obviously better.

Pepper: so what does everyone think about the food and cake?

Everyone: delicious!

The next day

The wedding day!

This is the grand finale, what we've all been waiting for. The marriage between pepper and tony stark. For a lot of us as soon as they hit the screen, we have awaited the moment that they would get together. After all of the fighting, bickering, lying to them, trying to fight it…. They finally kissed and our shipper's heart exploded because they were finally together. Then we were spoiled in Avengers but we were extra spoiled in Iron man 3, then the unthinkable happened. In captain America civil war, we received news that they broke up and some went to the corner and cried and others broke down in tears. Some of us were grieving the loss of our favorite otp, the love story that we adored so much and wanted to get together had just fallen apart. Some of us felt like our world had just been shattered and we tried to read fanfics, watch old videos and other ways we coped with the lost. One day we walked into the theaters to see a great movie, we didn't expect anything to happen but then it did. Before the end of the movie, pepper potts walked out the door, we didn't know what was going to happen. We were just happy to share a scene together again but what happened next was way greater than that. Not only were Tony and pepper back together, not going did they kiss on screen, not only did pepper smile after they kissed and Tony said that " we need more time but Tony proposed to Pepper! This news ran like fire and a lot of shippers have died from excitement, People treat them like their real characters and maybe that's because they are such great actors and friends, not to mention they ship the character too. Which makes this ship so amazing and why it's such a big deal. We finally did it, we made it to this moment.

The wedding was bigger than the royal wedding, it looked more stylish and far more beautiful. It looked like a scene in a fairytale because the way everything looked and was could only be done in the imagination. There was a long red carpet that made its way down to the altar, white chairs with a red ribbon and red and white flowers attached to them along the side of the carpet. Small Lights hung from trees and some were even around the lights were hanging from the ceiling, there were two huge vases of flowers on each side of the altar. There were white rose petals sprinkled on the ground and a large white carriage with white and red roses at the top that rolled pepper in front of the altar. So that you can have visual images in your mind, here are some pictures I got online.

This is just to give you an idea what the altar looked like, it was way more beautiful and magical. it also had this, I think this was one of my favorite parts of the wedding. Tony had really outdone himself, pepper told him that she didn't want anything big but he told her that he wanted to show her just how much he loves and cares for her. That he wanted to show her just how special she was to him, she responded by saying " you did that when you asked me to marry you. You didn't need to do all of this, just you asking me to be your wife was a grand gesture on its own". Tony just smiled and kissed her, I want you to know just how special you are to me". Oh boy, and did he ever there was also this I thought I had stepped into some fairy tale wonderland where Tony and Pepper were king and queen, it seems like the entire kingdom had come to witness this event. It was such a glorious and beautiful even, I mean when I started to look around and just look. This was inside and this was outside pretty much everyone wanted to sit outside because of how beautiful and amazing it was, oh! And how could I forget the beautiful decoration that was on the table? This was the decoration that was on the table, Oh and that cake, I don't know how many cakes there were but they were all different and they all looked like this every woman, girl, person! Was jealous of this wedding, it was so big and beautiful that I was only able to capture a glimpse of how amazing, beautiful and wonderful it was. The food was amazing! But the highlight of the night was how amazing pepper looked in her wedding dress, she looked like a guardian angel. She looked like the true essence of perfection, strength, beauty, selflessness, giving and caring person that she was. She looked like an Amazon beauty, I was green with envy but she was a picture of perfection. She was so polite and sweet, she was kind and it just seemed like a written story. This is how amazing her dress was, perfection but I think the dress looked so good because she was in, now that you know everything there is to know about the decorations for the wedding… let's get back to it, shall we? The carriage pulled up to the stairs of the building, pepper got out and she was helped out. There were red carpet and white rose petals that reached the inside of the building, once she got inside and walked through the halls she saw Tony. The smile that she had on her face was so huge and he mirrored the smile as he watched her make her way down the aisle. She finally makes her way to the altar and they gaze into each other's eyes as they smile.

Tony: now promise me that you're not gonna change your mind.

Pepper: well, I can't make any promises but I'll try.(she says jokingly and they both laugh).

Tony (grabs her hand and brushes his thumb against the ring as he looks into pepper's eyes. Then he sighs) How did I get so lucky?

Pepper: I have no idea(they both smirk)

Preacher: we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Virginia Potts and Anthony Stark. So without further ado, I've been told that they have written their own wedding vows.

Tony: I always said that I wanted a marriage like my mom and dad, all I needed was the perfect person to choose to spend the rest of my life with. I found everything I was looking for and more when I met you but I knew you were too cold for me and that you would never wanna be with someone like me. It turned out that I was wrong, that you did care about me and that you did love me. You have made me the happiest I have ever been, you have made me better and taught me how to care. You have made this journey easy for me, you have loved me in spite of my flaws and you saved my life so many times. I owe you everything and more but you don't, you know me better than anyone. You know just the right thing to say and do to make me feel better, after a long day you know just what to do to make me better. I love you and I am never looking back because I found everything I wanted, needed and deserve.

Pepper: (pepper just smiles) First of all you do deserve me and so much more. Regardless of what people might think and say, you are a selfless and caring person. I see it every time I go to sleep and wake up, I see it whenever you see someone in need of help and you leap to their rescue. This is the man that I fell in love with, the one that sacrifices everything to do the right thing. A man that gives so much of himself and his heart that it needs to be protected. You are my one and only, you are my soulmate, you love me with your heart to an endless degree and there is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you. I love you and I love being around you because I am happier when we're together, I'm glad that I didn't have to wait a lifetime to find my one true love. You have taught me how to let go and have fun, you have taught me to enjoy the moment and embrace life. Because of you, I am happier, more spontaneous, relaxed and I enjoy life more with you in it. We will take each step together and never look back because we have everything we need in each other.

Preacher: by the power vested in me, you may kiss the bride.

Tony: (pulls pepper in for a kiss) just try and stop me.( they kiss passionately and then break apart. Everyone is on their feet cheering)

Tony: tis a match!(he throws both their hands in the air and they get in the just married car and ride away to the reception.

Everyone is eating, having fun and talking and not at the same time.

Rhodey (taps the glass and everyone quiets down): I have known Tony for a long time, and in that short time I realized that he is selfish, immature and annoying. I never thought he would settle down or mature i-

Tony: is this a speech or a roast?

Rhodey: anyway like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I never thought that it was possible but clearly I was wrong. Tony has changed so much since he was young, he has cleaned his own messes, taken responsibility for his action and he is always there for the people he cares about. I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at pepper, because of her he is happier, mature and truly a better man.I look forward to all the future happiness, fun, laughs and more adventures along the way. To Tony and pepper, or better yet to Mr and


	8. Chapter 8 The Bliss of Life

**Chapter 8:**

 **The Bliss of Life**

Everyone: to Mr. and Mrs, Stark!

Everyone eats cake and then they get ready to dance.

Bruce stares at everybody dancing, he stares at Natasha dancing with some guy and he has a sad smile on his face. When all of a sudden someone taps on his shoulder.

Bruce (turns around): hey, um did you need something

Unknown: would you like to dance?

Bruce: really?

The woman nods her head

Bruce: ok.(he takes her hand and they go to the dance floor.) so what's your name.

Unknown: (smiles) my name is Betty Ross, I'm a friend of Pepper.

Bruce: Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Betty.

Betty: you too.

Bruce: oh no, the pleasure's all mine.

Betty smiles and brushes a strand of hair behind her hair, she blushes and puts her head on Bruce's chest.

Bruce: I don't know if this is too forward but I was thinking did you wanna maybe grab a drink sometime.

Betty: I was just about to ask you the same thing. Good-looks, intelligence and you're a mind reader(laughs).

Tony (taps on Rhody) see, now you're the only one who doesn't have a date.

Rhodey (just laughs and shrugs it leaves to go dance with someone)

Pepper: (whispers in Tony's ear) will you stop meddling.

Tony: I just want everyone to be happy.

Steve (taps patty on the shoulder, she turns around and faces him): shall continue to dance

Patty: as long as I can continue to lead

Steve: (smiles) I wouldn't have it any other way

After they dance pepper and Tony leave to their hotel in Prague, they spend weeks enjoying one another and having fun. Tony is lying in bed when pepper comes out of the bathroom and sits on the bed next to Tony.

Tony: what's wrong pepper?

Pepper: ( holds out a pregnancy test) I'm pregnant!

next time

hydra member: well.

Steve: I got all of the intel that we need and more

uh oh! shall I go on?

 **THE END**

This was a bonus for yoshy7ma


End file.
